The Sohmas in the Hunger Games
by TheBaritone
Summary: After moving to Panem on Akito's orders, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all wind up competing in the Hunger Games, where they must fight to the death and make choices that could risk their lives and the lives of the ones they care about.
1. Welcome to the Districts

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first crossover. The story can really take place any time between the conclusion of the anime and the time that Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo graduate high school. Akito is also male in this story. Please enjoy the story and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the Hunger Games.  
**

"Kyo! Tohru! Yuki!" shouted Shigure in a singsong voice. "We're moving to Panem!.

The noise of Yuki and Kyo running down the stairs filled the air. Tohru stepped out of the kitchen, a confused expression on her face. "What did you just say?" asked Yuki. He glared at Shigure.

"We're moving to Panem. Akito wanted to move there for his health."

"For his health!? We could all be killed there!" Yuki did not look away from Shigure and continued to glare angrily at him.

Panem was a ruin of what had once been North America. It was made up of a Capitol surrounded by thirteen districts. Seventeen years ago, it had been a Capitol surrounded by twelve districts, but thirteen had reappeared and had helped to overthrow the Capitol with the help of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The citizens of Panem had lived in peace for thirteen years before soldiers had been paid to fight for the capitol by a man now known as President Tirio. The soldiers defeated the districts. The old tradition of the Hunger Games returned. Every year, each district sent 2 tributes to compete in the Hunger Games, a battle in which the 26 tributes fought to the death and only 1 came out alive.

Shigure looked nervous. "Well he said it was for his health, but I think he really has a bigger plan."

"We're moving to the Capitol, right?" asked Kyo.

"We-ell, Akito wants us to move to District 13."

"What!" exclaimed Kyo and Yuki in unison.

"Doesn't that mean we'll have to be in the Hunger Games?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Not necessarily. You probably won't get picked," said Shigure. Then he took off before Yuki or Kyo ended up killing him with their death stares.

Two weeks later, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, Akito, and Hatori were on a plane to Panem. It landed in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing around the tiny airport. They all boarded a run down looking train and set off on their way to District 13. They had all been sitting quietly for about an hour when Tohru broke the silence.

"What's it like in District 13?" The question was answered by a brief "I don't know," from Shigure and the silence resumed. A man came by a while later and asked them for their tickets. Akito pulled them from his pocket. The man counted them. Twice.

"There's only five tickets. There's six of you. Do you have another one?"

"No," replied Akito, smiling innocently.

"I can't let all of you ride with only five tickets. One of you will have to get off."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Akito, still with that fake smile. "I guess this one will have to get off." He pointed to Yuki.

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened in alarm as several men in white uniforms marched forward. Two of them grabbed Yuki by the armpit and dragged him off the train.

"Yuki!" cried Tohru. She stood up to run after him, but Akito grabbed the back of her shirt collar and pulled her back. He laughed, a horrible sound.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it Akito," asked Kyo. Akito laughed again. Tohru tried to hide a sob.

Two hours later, they arrived in District 13. Tohru and Kyo had studied English in school, Shigure and Hatori had used Rosetta Stone, and Akito...well, no one knew how he knew English, but he was as fluent as the rest of them. They were given two gray uniforms each and two apartments right next to each other. Each apartment had a bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms. Hatori and Akito shared one apartment and Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure shared one. District 13 was one of the wealthier districts. Before the Capitol had regained control, the district was already able to provide its own food and supplies, so, unlike the other districts, the people of 13 didn't go hungry.

Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, and Akito had to put their arms into a machine. The machine stamped schedules onto their arms. District 13 used to give military training to its inhabitants, but the Capitol had outlawed that. Now they had to mine graphite for the Capitol. Even though he didn't act like it, Akito actually was about Tohru and Kyo's age and the three of them, being only teenagers, were considered to young to work in the mines. Tohru was asked to work for the district's kitchens, Kyo helped the doctors, and Akito didn't tell anyone what he was doing. Hatori and Shigure worked in the mines. No one liked life in District 13.

After he was thrown off the train, Yuki didn't know what to do. He tried to run after the train and even though it was moving slowly and Yuki was fast, the train could keep going longer than he could and Yuki was forced to slow down. He didn't know what else to do, so after he took a break, he kept moving and eventually ended up in a forest.

_Was this Akito's plan all along_, wondered Yuki as he walked. _To throw me off a train in a place where no one had any hope of rescuing me and I had no hope of surviving. I'll show him._ Just then Yuki came to what appeared to be a town. There were small buildings that looked like they were falling apart. There were no humans in sight, but there was a cat prowling around. _Where am I? One of the districts? Thirteen? Maybe I'll catch up with the train. No, thirteen is underground. So where's this?_

Between Yuki and the town was an electric fence. He didn't hear any sound coming from the fence, so maybe it was turned off. He touched it with the tip of his finger. No electricity. _Now how to get across?_ Yuki walked along the fence until he came to a hole in the bottom of the fence. He crawled under. _Now what?_

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind him. Yuki turned around.

Tohru was doing the Sohmas' laundry in the sink, as they did not have a washing machine. Kyo entered the room. "Hi K..." started Tohru. She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"The Hunger Games. The reaping is next week."

"What!" exclaimed Tohru. "B-but what if we get picked?"

"Then I guess we'll be in the games."

Tohru turned back to the sink, very upset. Shigure walked in. "Are you two moping about the Hunger Games? Really it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!" said Kyo angrily. "People die in this. What if Tohru gets picked!?"

"Come on, what are the odds of that happening?" Shigure was totally relaxed. "Ooh, you're in love with Tohru, aren't you?"

"No! Shut up!" Kyo stormed off to the small room he and Shigure shared and locked the door.

"This is supposed to be relaxation time," whined Shigure. Tohru said nothing. She shared the same worries as Kyo. _What if they got picked?_

"Well? What are you doing here?" The speaker was a woman, about 30 or so. Her dark hair was in a long braid and her eyes were a light gray. She carried a bow and arrows.

"U-um," stuttered Yuki, not really sure how to explain. "I was thrown off a train on the way to District 13 and ended up here." He hoped that he had explained well enough. The bow and arrows were making him nervous.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Er - where am I?"

"District 12. Are you going to stay here?"

"I suppose so. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Alright. I'll take you to the Justice Building. They'll give you a house and a job in the mines. What do you call yourself?"

"Yuki Sohma."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"_The_ Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes."

Katniss and Yuki walked to the Justice Building in silence. Yuki was assigned a small house in a part of the district that Katniss called 'The Seam." The house only had two rooms – a bedroom and a kitchen. The laws were different in Twelve than in Thirteen, so Yuki was old enough to work in the mines. He had to use a lot of his pay to buy his house so he had to sign up for tesserae for food. Like the rest of his family, Yuki did not enjoy life in the districts.


	2. The Reaping

**Author's Note: I've finally uploaded chapter two! I would've uploaded sooner, but no one is reviewing this story. Please review it; if not, I won't update. Anyway, Barnaby DuBois's name is pronounced Due-Boys, not the French version Due-Bwah. If you want to pronounce it that way, that's fine, I'm just letting you know. Enjoy and review!**_  
_

The next week, all of the citizens of District Thirteen crowed into a gigantic room. Those between the ages of 12 and 18 stood in the center. Tohru looked around. Akito was looking at them. He had a weird look on his face, almost...amused? Tohru unconsciously gripped Kyo's hand. A short fat man walked to the front of the crowd. He was bald and his head was covered in pink tattoos. He tapped the microphone in front of him and said:

"Citizens of District Thirteen, welcome. As most of you know, I am Barnaby DuBois." He proceeded to speak about the history of the Hunger Games, then said, "Now, onto the reaping. Ladies first." He reached into a big glass ball and pulled out a slip of paper. He read the name aloud.

"Tohru Honda."

Tohru gasped. Kyo cried out "No!" and hoped desperately that someone would volunteer for Tohru. He looked around frantically. No one said anything. Tohru slowly walked up to stand by Barnaby DuBois. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. Kyo was so shocked that he almost didn't hear the next name being called.

"Kyo Sohma."

Kyo didn't move at first. It took a moment for what had just happened to sink in. Had Barnaby DuBois just called his name? Right after he had called Tohru's? Tohru looked up, as shocked as Kyo. As Kyo started to walk towards DuBois and Tohru. The same thought was running through both of their heads. _This can't be right._

Meanwhile, at the reaping in District Twelve, Yuki stood in the crowd of possible tributes. A woman walked to the front of the crowd. Like most people's in the Capitol, her clothes were ridiculous. She had bright pink hair. "Hello," she said, "and happy Hunger Games. I am Effie Trinket." Effie explained the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. She walked over to the two glass balls that held the names of the possible tributes. She pulled out the name of a girl.

"Meridith Payne."

Meredith was about fifteen years old. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She walked up to stand by Effie, who announced the name of the boy.

"Jasper Mellark."

The boy who began to walk toward Effie was only about twelve, with messy blond hair and gray eyes. His face was very pale. "No!" a woman cried out. It was Katniss. _Is this __Katniss's son? It isn't fair for a twelve-year-old to fight in the games. He won't stand a chance._ Jasper was crying. Yuki took a deep breath,

"I volunteer."

Several people turned to look at him. "You're supposed to wait until I ask for volunteers," whined Effie, "but I guess you can volunteer." Yuki stood next to Meredith. "Thank you," whispered Jasper as he walked away.

After the reaping, Peacekeepers led Kyo and Tohru to two small rooms where they could have visitors for an hour before they left for the Capitol. Kyo stood in his, thinking. _If only Tohru hadn't been picked. I could have won; I can fight well. But now I've got to worry about Tohru. I could just forget about Tohru and save myself._ The thought of Tohru facing the other tributes, twenty-four vicious murderers, made him feel sick. _No, _m_aybe if we worked together, as allies, and stayed away from the others for most of the fighting we could win, but then one of us would have to kill the other. Why were we both picked anyway? That's just weird. Why couldn't Akito have been picked? No one would miss him if he died in the Games. He probably would've rigged the drawing though to make sure...wait! Rigged the drawing? Is that what happened? Did Akito make sure that we were picked? Why? Probably some plan of his and he wanted us out of the way. I wonder of Shigure was in on it._

As Kyo was thinking about this Shigure entered the room. "Hello!" he said cheerily.

Kyo glared at him. "No chance of us getting picked, huh."

"Well, I didn't say there was no chance, just that it was very small," said Shigure, as calm as ever.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you," Kyo accused.

"With what?" Shigure was still smiling.

"You helped Akito rig the drawing. It's one of your schemes, isn't it."

The smile disappeared. "No, I didn't have any part of it. I had no idea Akito was going to rig the drawing."

"So he did do it?"

"Yes. He told me just now." Shigure grinned again. "But don't worry about it. Have fun in the Games!"

Shigure left and Kyo let loose a long stream of unprintable swear words in Japanese, English, and some new ones he made up.

Meanwhile, Tohru was sitting on her knees and thinking. _Why me? I can't fight; I'll never be able to win this. But like Mom always says, never give up. Maybe if I hide somewhere, no one will notice me. But what about Kyo? Only one of us can win._

Tohru sighed. Just then, the door opened and Hatori entered. Tohru stood up. "Hello Hatori," said Tohru.

"I tried to warn you," said Hatori.

"What?"

"I told you to leave the Sohmas before you got into trouble. If you had done what I told you, you wouldn't be in the Hunger Games, about to face your death."

"I know Hatori. Thank you for trying to warn me, but I am actually glad that I came to live with Yuki and Shigure and Kyo. In all those months I spent with the Sohmas, I was completely happy. They've made my life so much more amazing, so even though I may be about to die, I'm glad that the Sohmas have been in my life."

Hatori listened to this, then nodded. "I suppose it's good that you feel that way, Tohru. And I'm glad that I've met you too. Good luck."

Once Hatori left, Shigure entered. "Tohru," he said, "here, I thought you might want this."

It was the picture of Kyoko Honda. "Mom!" exclaimed Tohru. "Thank you Shigure!"

"You're allowed to have one thing from your district in the arena. I don't know if you'll want to carry it with you in the arena, but you can at least have it with you until then."

"Thank you so much Shigure."

"Anytime, Tohru. Good luck in the Games. I'm sorry you were picked, but que sera sera.

Shigure left the room, leaving Tohru for what could well be the last time.


End file.
